


Reprogramming

by Dovah_Cat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Corrupted She-Ra has a penis, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Girl Penis, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Restraints, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovah_Cat/pseuds/Dovah_Cat
Summary: Adora and Catra want to use the training holograms for something more...pleasurable. However, not everything can be coded into the program. Some things must be recorded with hands on experience.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 175





	Reprogramming

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the twitter trend made by @catgirlmiodaaa. I couldn't stop thinking about the power dynamic between two She-ra's and a single Catra, so here we are.
> 
> I did my best to tag, feel free to tell me if I forgot to tag something.
> 
> Also, I kinda want to continue this dynamic with more chapters, let me know if there is interest.

"Are you sure you want to do this Catra?" Adora asks her girlfriend as she typed the access code into the door. It opened with a quick _swish_ , granting them entrance into the training room.

Glimmer thought it was a good idea to collect holographic tech found in First Ones ruins and have Entrapta install them in the Brightmoon palace. She designated a secluded chamber beneath the palace to be the home to the newly modified training area, free from outside distraction and noise. It was very helpful when running field scenarios and keeping everyone in tip-top shape.

It was also recently modified to run new programming that was used for…a different kind of training.

Catra looked at Adora, lips twisting into a sly smirk. "What's wrong Adora, afraid you'll get jealous?" Catra had a teasing tone to her voice, her eyes light and playful.

Blushing at the comment, Adora retorted, "No. I'm not worried about being jealous, I'm worried that she might hurt you. I've been there before…losing control…I couldn't forgive myself if you got seriously hurt…" As Adora's voice trailed off, she tilted her head with uneasiness. Gaze shifting along the cement flooring, she ran through countless scenarios where everything could go wrong.

Adora felt Catra's soft hand rest on her shoulder, claws fully retracted. "Hey, it's ok." Catra ducked her head to meet Adora's, her words were laced with compassion, "I trust you." Those gentle gold and teal eyes watched Adora with admiration and love. Catra always left Adora feeling breathless, fallen deep into the endless depth of Catra's irises, never wanting to leave their warmth.

The small gentle hand lifted to cup Adora's cheek, the short fur felt velvety on her skin, leaving a trail of tingles where it rubbed. Adora leaned forward and captured Catra in a tender kiss, as her shoulders slumped down Adora released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

When the kiss parted, Adora noticed that her breathing had kicked up. No matter how many times they kissed, she always felt like she was left without oxygen. This beautiful woman standing in front of her really took her breath away.

Catra cupped Adora's face in both her hands, staring into Adora's light grey eyes with such intensity. "Adora, if you don't want to do this, we don’t have too. I know we talked about it, but you know I would never force you to do something you don't want."

No, Adora did want this. They had talked about it a few times, the mere thought of it made her skin heat up and her core pulse. But, Adora would always put Catra's safety first.

Adora lifted her hands to cover Catra's, allowing herself to be held between the silky hands. She felt Catra's tail curl around her thigh in content. "No Catra, I want to," Adora responded with the same intensity, "I just want to make sure you are absolutely certain, I mean we can work with other programs-"

Moving to lean their foreheads together, Catra smiled warmly, "I'm certain. I want to work with _this_ program. All that wild and untamed power," a shudder ran through the shorter girl, "my fur bristles at the thought."

"Ok," Adora let their hands drop and she moved to Darla's terminal. She wanted to double check that everything was running smoothly, without any bugs. As she approached the terminal, Adora spoke in a clear and commanding voice, "Darla. Run simulation protocol 'HEART.' Set the preferences to 'Catra' and 'Adora.'"

The terminal booted up to life, flashing numbers across the screen. Darla's robotic voice emitting from it's speakers, "Would you like full or partial preferences?"

Adora took a moment to ponder before responding, "Full." She wasn't sure what they would need, but it was best to have a fully stocked room.

As Darla chimed with affirmation, the room shifted and changed. The blank white walls and flooring fizzled out and were replaced with violet satin and fluffy rugs. Red silk draped from the ceiling to cover bits of the walls, adding a sensual feeling to the environment. The fluorescent lighting dimmed and was replaced with soft candlelit chandeliers. A few tables emerged to lean against the walls, adorn with all kinds of items and materials used for stimulation and pleasure. Above the tables, there were more extensive items hanging on the wall, toys waiting to be played with. The adjourning wall held different kinds of restraints pinned varying heights. The middle of the room held a large bed, bigger than Shera herself, it's headrest was lined with multiple rings and hooks. A few more satin drapes shimmered into existence and flowed down from the ceiling to frame the bed.

Adora made her way over to the tables, inspecting the materials to make sure they looked in good shape. Of course they were, Darla didn't make mistakes, but she had to be sure everything would run smoothly. Catra joined her and picked up a large leather collar. It was gold trimmed and covered in blue crested gems. She smirked as she picked up a similar collar, a new one, that was red laced with tiny studs lining the outside ring.

Catra's ear twitched in excitement as she turned to hand the gold collar to Adora, the devilish smirk never leaving her face, "I'm ready when you are."

Looking upon the collar, Adora felt her eyes glaze over and swallowed. They memories associated with the object flooded her brain as she glided her thumb over the protruding gems. They were cold to the touch, but the leather that lines the inside was soft and warm.

Adora flashed a bright golden light as she transformed into Shera, bending down to let Catra fasten the collar securely around her neck. It was not too tight, but tight enough to gently press on Adora's throat. The pressure lit a small fire in her belly, and she could feel herself slip a different persona. A private self that only Catra gets to see, someone who is willing to anything and everything to make Catra come.

Adora shook herself, she had to focus. She leaned back up and checked in with Catra, "Remember, 'Failsafe' is the safe word. It will make the program immediately shut down. And the colors are-"

"Red for stop, yellow to slow down, blue is the all clear, yeah I _know_ Adora. Lets run it already, I'm getting impatient," Catra interrupted her with a quick peck.

Adora raised her hands in a defensive motion, "I'm just making sure." She got herself into a fighting stance, ready to summon her sword, but stopped for a moment and looked back at Catra. "Do you, ya know, need some warming up first?" She didn't know why it felt embarrassing, considering all the things they experiment with, but Adora couldn't help but blush a bit the words.

Catra laughed, it was a sensual laugh, the kind that made Adora's skin crawl with excitement. "I think watching you two manhandle each other is enough of a warm up for me," Catra purred to Adora.

Adora held in the shudder and turned away. She raised her voice and commanded, "Darla, run diagnostics on program 'shera_corrupted.exe V2.4'."

"Running diagnostics - - - - - - - - - Everything seems to be running smoothly."

Adora sighed with some relief and summoned her sword. "Ok Darla, run the program."

After a few beeps and chimes, a new form seemed to shimmer into existence in front of Adora. Standing, with a hunch in her back, was the form Adora had taken as a corrupted Shera. She was slightly smaller than Adora's current Shera state, but her power was still remarkable. The corruption from the virus ridden tech had caused a surge in power and strength, causing her to become uncontrollable and reckless. Adora still remembered what it felt like, all that power coursing through her veins, like her body was igniting into red hot flames.

The incident all those years ago had hurt Adora, her brain didn't know how to process the guilt from breaking and harming her friends as an insuppressible crazed monster. Adora had her memories scanned and added into the training programs so she could cope with her guilty past the best way she knew, by fighting. Fight after fight, Adora had eventually moved past her feelings of shame and was in no need for the program anymore.

That is, until her and Catra decided to make some upgrades and reprogram it for…different purposes. However, certain preferences cannot be programmed. They need to be entered manually. So here they were.

Adora looked at the Shera in front of her. The other woman was slightly different; a bit shorter, more clumsy, platinum hair messy and wildly waving, eyes tainted the same bright maroon color similar to the vines curling along her body. Shera trained her gaze to Adora, her lips curled into that familiar wild smile and she lurched forward with a haunting laugh and ran to Adora at full speed. Going in for an obvious left hook, Adora effortlessly dodged out of the way and slammed her hulking fist into the side of Shera's face. The other woman was sent flying, her back thudding against the sturdy wall, jingling some of the restraints there. Grunting, Shera jumped into the air to smash both her hands into the smooth carpeting. Adora ducked under, twisting her body around to drill the hilt of her sword into the back of Shera's head.

The blow was powerful, the force sent Shera falling forward. As she fell, Adora fazed her sword into a thick rope and quickly grappled at Shera's arms. Adora landed on Shera's back, tying her wrists together and pressing her weight downwards. Shera roared in disapproval, struggling to break the rope, but it was to no avail. Adora gripped the back of Shera's neck, forcing her head down into the fluff of the rug beneath them. Shera was strong, but Adora was stronger.

Hearing Catra approach, Adora raised her head and saw that the feline's pupils blown wide. Catra kneeled down and gripped Shera's hair to jerk her head back, motioning for Adora to let her neck go. Catra's dilated eyes were shooting a searing hot look into the struggling woman below Adora.

Catra plastered an adoring look on her face and smiled wide, clicking her tongue she cooed, "Hmm, you didn't put up much of a fight. Now did you?" Shera responded by pulling at her restraints and snarling unintelligible words. Catra tugged at Shera's hair, "Seems like you already know whose the boss around here." The words were seductively dripping out of her mouth.

Raising the red laced collar, and complimentary leash, up into Shera's face, Catra continued with a pout, "Good girls get rewards, if they behave. Will you behave?" Adora felt Shera stop her struggling, staring straight at the collar. Catra leaned in closer, her breath huffing ghosting across Shera's face as she continued, "Do you want to be my good girl?" Adora felt Shera's hips nudge at the floor, a small moan escaping her lips. Catra's lips curled up into that knowing smile once again, "I didn't hear that. Good girls get _great_ rewards. Do you want to be my good girl?" _Fuck,_ if Shera didn't answer Catra then Adora would do it herself, she could already feel herself getting slick as she listened to Catra's hypnotic voice.

Shera managed a quick grunting sound, she gazed Catra in the eye and muttered one word, "…want…" Even from this angle, Adora could see that Shera was falling under Catra's spell. Her eyes were glazing over and glistening with need, the need to submit. She didn't blame the hologram, this version of Catra always caused Adora's body to heat up a couple degrees.

"Good." Catra quipped, fastening the collar around Shera's throat the same way she did for Adora. She let go of Shera's hair and let her silky hand trace along the marron vines until she reached the chin. Catra leaned forward tilting Shera to meet her gaze as she said playfully, "Looks like you're mine now Shera." Both Adora and Shera shivered at the comment, both waiting for a request from their Catra.

Catra let go of Shera and leaned back, "Now, if you are going to learn how to behave properly, it's best we start with the basics." She tugged her bottoms down around her thighs and situated herself on her knees front of Shera. One hand lacing back into Shera's hair and the other lightly clenched on the leathery leash. Adora could see Catra's glistening folds underneath a cute tuft of fur, they were dripping wetness down her thighs, her erected clit was begging to be touched. The sweet aroma of Catra's slick was wafting toward the two larger woman, Adora had to grip down harder onto Shera to keep herself from diving forward into Catra and tasting that delectable sweet flavor.

Catra pulled Shera forward by the collar, "Lick my pussy. You'll need to learn how to pleasure me before you can get a reward." Shera eagerly thrusted herself forward, her mouth connecting with Catra's waiting heat. Adora breathed out a jealous whine, she watched as Shera sloppily licked and sucked at Catra, the wet slapping sounds grazing her ears. Catra tossed her own head back in pleasure, "Yes, that's it - aH - You're doing such a good job - AH ah - such a good girl" Catra's hips started to jog forward, grinding into Shera's eager mouth.

Wetness soaked Adora's pants, she was not used to watching another person pleasure _her_ Catra, she craved to participate. Adora started to rub her pelvis into Shera's ass, the plump flesh was firm enough to allow Adora some stimulation. She could feel her clit getting harder, anticipating what Catra must be feeling. Catra continued to pull at Shera, hearing the powerful woman gasp and suck in whatever breath she could manage before diving back into the euphoric taste of Catra. Wanting more, Adora decided to reach for Catra's breasts. Her hand was much larger in her Shera form, she was able to curl her fingers into Catra's back and reach her thumb to rub over the plush fabric covering Catra's cleavage. Adora was able to find a stiffening nipple, and teasingly circled around it while she frustratingly rutted her aching clit into the person below her.

Catra's head snapped forward, she frowned as she batted Adora's hand away. She reached down and clicked the other remaining leash onto Adora's collar. Firmly gripping Adora forward, Catra warned her, "No touching unless I say so." Adora responded with a high pitched whine, she _needed_ more.

Heated eyes digging into Adora, Catra's gaze transformed into something else. She let go of Adora and pulled Shera's head away, the woman gasping and heavily breathing, and she dipped a free finger down into her folds. Adora and Shera watched, eyes never training away, as Catra touched herself and slipped her fingers around. She picked up the leash in her other hand and resumed her cemented hold on Shera's head. The free hand left her folds and probed Shera's mouth. Once she looked satisfied, Catra raised the wet fingers up to Adora. "Well, if you can't wait," Catra teased, eyes dancing with mischief, "Then you can have a snack." Catra pushed her wet fingers up to Adora lips, who gladly opened and accepted them.

Shera went back in to continue her meal while Adora resumed grinding down, though now she was wrapping her tongue around Catra's slippery fingers. Adora could taste Catra on the fingers, along with a second flavor, a savory flavor that she didn't know. Shera's flavor. Moaning into the fingers, Catra's breathing started to quicken with the pace of her own hips. She thrusted forward a few times and then drooped her head backwards, ears flat, as tremors shook through her body. "Ah - ah - oh _fuck_ \- yes just like that - such good _obedient_ girls - "

As Catra came, Adora could feel a surge running through her clit as well. It was not as powerful as fully coming, but it was satisfying enough to see Catra writhe in pleasure. When Catra came down, Shera didn't slow her pace. Catra's face started to twist, she hissed and bared her fangs, "Uh, too sensitive." She pulled at the leash but Shera was relentless, Catra wrapped the leash up in her hands and pulled _hard_. "Yellow, Yellow!"

Shera's face pulled away with the leash, but she fought Catra to dive back in. Adora took action and threw a sturdy hand onto Shera's neck, forcing her head downwards into the rug. She leaned forward and growled into Shera's ear, "You heard her, she said Yellow. You need to slow down." Adora couldn't help the menacing warning in her own voice, she would not allow Catra to get hurt.

Whining, Shera nodded her head in acknowledgement and Adora lifted off her enough for her to return to Catra's pussy. She resumed licking, but went at a much slower pace. Catra relaxed her muscles, lips falling to conceal her fangs again. "Hmmm, yes. Blue. Keep doing - oh - ah - that. You are doing so well - aH -" Adora could see Catra rise up into another overwhelming wave of pleasure, her body locked up and jerked into Shera's face. "Ah - aH -" Catra's mouth gaped open into a silent scream as the pleasure raced down her body in shivering waves.

With a huff, Catra composed herself and moved away from the two Sheras. She dropped her bottoms to the ground and shimmied out of them. Leaning back down, Catra caressed Shera's face. Thumb rubbing along the plump wet lips, Catra retorted, "You learn quickly, I'm not surprised." She dropped Shera's head with a light smack on the cheek and jumped up to her feet. She retrieved both leashes and pulled the two upwards, Adora making sure to keep Shera held by the glowing rope.

Gesturing them forward, Catra walked them over to the wall and pulled at some of the restraints at the wall. Adora could feel Shera fighting against the rope, but the fight and aggression she had before seemed weaker now. Pushing Shera's back against the wall, they quickly put her hands and collar into new restraints. Shera huffed at them; her eyes were lidded, pupils blown, sweat dripping down her brow. Her muscles flexed and unflexed, trying to break free of the new restraints holding her back.

Catra giggled and trailed a single claw down the front of Shera's uniform, gently tearing it, "Don't worry," Catra purred, "Soon you'll get your reward. But there is still more to learn." The sweat soaked clothes were clinging to Shera's abdomen, not falling away as it was torn.

Shera pulled more, the restraints creaking under the pressure, "…no..." She managed to huff out, "…want…" her wide eyes were trained on Catra, they looked almost pleading. Adora found herself feeling sympathetic, even if it was just a codded program. No matter, it wouldn't be much longer until she learns enough to control her urges.

Adora could feel a gentle pull on her collar, Catra was now leading her to the bed. Catra spoke in a light tone, "You've learned how to please me with your mouth, but now we need to teach you another way." Catra lightly tugged the collar and Adora followed her unspoken order and kneeled on the floor. Given her immense size, Adora was at Catra's height even when kneeling. She waited, obediently, for Catra's next order.

Catra sat on the bed proudly, and leered over at the chained up Shera, "Be a good girl and pay attention. If you learn enough, you may get practice this _hands on_." She turned her heated look to Adora, she spoke with softness in her hushed voice, "How are you doing? Ok?"

Adora looked back at Catra with a loving gaze, she smiles, "Yes - _Whew_ \- You really know how to turn it up a notch huh?" Adora looked to Catra with concern, "Are _you_ doing ok?"

Catra chuckled lowly and gave Adora a gently kiss, "Yes I am doing great. Better than I imagined." Catra caressed Adora's long platinum hair, "I love you, Adora."

Adora leaned her forehead forward to connect with Catra, "I love you too, let me know if it's too much."

Catra contently sighed and pulled away, "I will."

They split apart and Catra turned her warm gaze cold, getting back into character. "Adora. Undress." She said sternly, eyeing Adora expectantly. Adora obliged by bowing her head and making her clothes softly glow until they faded away in a blinding light. Catra roughly tugged Adora forward, "Good girl, now undress me."

Adora moved forward and lightly wrapped her fingers around Catra's remaining clothes. She leaned forward and trailed kissed up Catra's body. As a piece of clothing was removed, Adora would make sure to kiss and lightly suck the flesh. "So soft…so beautiful," Adora mumbled, "My Catra…my everything…" Her strong hands kneaded and massaged the muscles as she went, making sure to push out any knots she ran into. Catra's fur was incredibly soft to the touch, it left ticklish tingles on her lips as she went, one of Adora's favorite parts about kissing Catra "Mmmm…so strong…so giving…" As Adora moved along and worshiped Catra's body, the smaller girl groaned pulled Adora forward, further and further until they were both naked and breathing each other's air.

Catra ran a free hand through Adora's ponytail, "Mmmm, good girl. I think you deserve a reward." Adora could feel herself getting wetter, it was pooling and dripping down her leg without the garment to catch it. In the background, Adora could hear Shera whine and growl, the clinking of her restraints saying that she was _not_ happy to be tied up. Catra laid back onto the bed, legs open and inviting. Her pussy was swollen and gleaming, clit still erected, a pretty pink nub sticking out from it's hood. _Fuck,_ Adora wanted to taste it.

Catra lifted her finger and crooked it at Adora, lightly tugging on the collar, tail flicking playfully. Adora's legs moved without thought, and she was positioned in between Catra beautiful legs. Kissing the toned flesh of Catra's thighs, Adora settled herself in between them, slowly trailing up to the crux of Catra's pleasure. She was interrupted, Catra tugged the leash up, pulling Adora away. Confused, Adora looked into Catra's gold and teal irises. Catra smirked and stated, "We need to show her how it's done. Move." Catra nodded to the side, instructing Adora to move. Adora looked back, understanding dawning her mind. Catra was positioned perfectly for Shera to have a front row view, mouth sneering and muscles bulging as she tried to break free. 

Adora moved to the side, allowing Shera to see how swollen Catra was. Catra pulled at Adora's attention again, "Show her how to do it," Catra pulled her lip in between her fangs and bit down, " _tell_ her." Adora could feel Catra's tail gently stroke her arm, curling and uncurling along the supple skin.

Lifting her hand to cover Catra's torso, Adora began to raise her voice, "Catra is a very particular and picky lover." She lowered her fingers to grip one of Catra's nipples and pinched playfully, eliciting a moan, "You need to be calculated and precise." The other hand moved to caress Catra's hips, fingers messaging her tender ass while the thumb dug into her hipbone. "And above all, you need to be passionate." Letting go of the nipple, Adora replaced her hand with her hot mouth. Licking and twirling her tongue around the sensitive stiff peak, Adora moved her free hand to stroke Catra's wet folds.

Adora let go of Catra's breast to speak, "You need to be firm enough to push her to the limits, but gentle enough to not break her. Your strength is too much for her to handle." Diving back into the soft flesh of Catra's bosom, Adora let her fingers explore Catra's core. She flattened her fingers and slowly, teasingly, rubbed Catra's hard clit. Catra's back jumped off the bed, a loud moan escaping her lips.

"Adora," She snarled, "Inside. NOW."

Smiling to herself, Adora moved a single finger to Catra's entrance. She continued her narrative, "It’s important to have proper foreplay, to warm up the body. This makes everything slick and ready for pleasure." Adora teased Catra by lightly nudging the tip of her finger inside, Catra growled at the action. Adora snickered, "Don't tease her for too long or she'll punish you. Unless if you want a punishment…" Adora met Catra's snarl with defiance, she could hear Shera groaning and straining in the background.

"Don't push it _princess_."

"Wouldn't dream of it _kitten_."

With that, Adora plunges her finger into Catra's waiting pussy. Catra gasped out loud, moaning and jerking her hips. Adora resumed her lesson, backing away enough so Shera could see how her finger penetrated Catra, "Warming up her pussy doesn't take to much time, but you can't just thrust everything into it. You have to _ease_ into the stretch." Adora slowly pumped in and out, her finger softly curling into the velvety warms of Catra. She could hear the gentle wet slaps as her finger dove in and out. "Get a steady rhythm, start slow and work your way up." Adora held Catra down by the hip while she moved her finger.

Catra was huffing quicker, her breathing was picking up, hips rising to meet each plunge of Adora, "Oh fuck _Adora,_ you're finger is so big _._ " Adora made sure to curl her finger at the end of her thrusts, to gently nudge the bundle of nerve waiting inside. Catra yowled, "Oh You're so good baby, you treat me so good… _stretch me more_ …" her tail thumped against the bed.

Adora was starting to get lost in the lust, Catra tensed and pulled the collar forward. Their lips connected briefly as Adora added another finger. Hot mouths pushing against one another, Adora could feel Catra flinch at the added stretch, her fangs slipping out to nick at Adora's lips. Adora gasped and let go of Catra's mouth to resume her monologue, "She lets you know when she is ready for more, just add another finger to stretch her out." Adora curled the digits and increased her thrusting, "Bend your finger, caress her inner walls. Hit a spongy spot inside, that's the G spot. Everything turns to pleasure if you can manage to hit it correctly."

Catra heaved and frantically bucked herself on Adora's fingers as the thrusting turned into impaling. She managed to breath out, "Oh _yes_ \- oh fuck Adora _yes_ \- aH hha - " Sweat was dripping down Adora's nose onto Catra as she fought to keep up her pace, arm burning at the speed. Catra's face was screwed shut, mouth agape in pleasure.

Adora stopped trying to kiss Catra and focused on her fingers, "Increase your speed into short quick thrusts, then when you feel her start to clench, slow it down to deep thrusts, circling and gyrating." Adora could tell that she was barely speaking above a whisper, but she could tell by Shera's response that the other large woman was able to hear the words.

Catra jerked her hips up, her walls were starting to clench down on Adora's fingers. She slowed the quick thrusts and focused on slow, deep _powerful_ force, making sure to curl into that perfect spot every time. As Catra reached her orgasm, Adora managed to blurt out one more piece of advice, her thumb moving to brush against Catra's clit. "Don't forget the nub at the top. It is the magic spot that will turn her insides into mush. It's the erected spot that you were sucking earlier…the succulent, mouthwatering clit." Adora made sure to grind her thumb on Catra's clit, _just_ the way she liked it.

With the last stimulation in place, Catra came undone with her next round of pleasure. Her ears flattened and she let a loud yowl escape her throat. She clutched Adora with her claws, making trails of red liquid drip down her back. Catra cut off her voice by plunging her teeth into Adora's shoulder, the hot pain was turned to pleasure instantaneously as Catra reached her climax once again. Adora could practically feel Catra slipping off into the ether, muscles clenching and pleasure shooting up Adora's body as she watched Catra come. Adora could also hear Shera let out a strangled moan of her own, joining the two in climaxing as she watched the lewd act from afar.

Adora helped Catra come down from her high, lightly kissing her neck and chest in encouragement, fingers slowing down until the woman was laying limp on the bed. Catra released Adora's shoulder, and fell back into the soft texture of the sheets, hair splaying around her head in a dark halo. She looked into Adora's eyes and lifted her hand to lace a single finger into Adora's collar, pulling the large woman down into a sensual kiss. " hmm, that's my good girl," Catra purred between kisses, "You touch me so well - so good - " Adora could feel her inside melting at the praise, she would do anything to please her Catra.

Strangled growls came from behind them and Adora chanced a glance back. Shera was mercilessly straining at the cuffs, her eyes were wild with a mixture of what seemed to be anger and lust. The protruding tent in her shorts twitched as she glared at the two on the bed, a light sheen of wetness covering the front.

Catra laughed low and sensually, she gently pushed Adora off her and strode over to Shera, hips swishing sinfully. "Aww, does someone feel left out?" Her mocking voice sang through the air, she let her claw slide down Shera's cheek and teasingly slipped her thumb into the growling mouth, "You've been so patient, my sweet sweet girl. Don't worry, your turn will come soon." Catra lifted herself onto her tiptoes to reach Shera's ear as she whispered, "But not until I've had my fill first." Shera pressed herself forward trying to grind her hardened length against Catra, but the feline giggled and stepped away, tail swishing mischievously.

Catra inspected the tied up woman, investigating her up close now that she wasn't being pinned to the ground. Deviously smiling, Catra crooked a finger at Adora and beckoned her over. Crossing the distance, Adora stood behind Catra and patiently waited for her next order. A small hand moved forward to the rip Shera's tunic, gently trailing velvet fingers up and down the sculpted chest. Shera groaned and lurched forward, pushing her body into Catra's waiting hand.

Eyes lighting up, Catra moved her hand further down to caress the straining bulge in Shera's shorts, eliciting more moaning and grinding. "You really want it, hm? You really want to feel my fingers wrap around it don't you?" Catra playfully teased the fabric, rubbing short playful circles around the hardening bulge. Shera responded by vigorously nodding and moaning louder, her member seemed to twitch under the piece of clothing at Catra's words. "Do you want me to free it? Have a look?"

Catra hooked her finger into the elastic of the shorts and slowly pulled it down until the cock sprang free, lightly bobbing under it's own girth. Adora eyed it with suspicion, it seemed a bit larger than she remembered programming, thicker and longer than anything her or Catra had experimented with. Catra noticed Adora's confusion, blush climbing up her neck to gracing her cheeks. "I, uh, I wanted to make it a bit bigger. Since this is a kind of special occasion…" Her voice trailed off as she gripped the member with her hand, fingers barely able to circle the circumference of it.

Adora couldn't help but feel another tinge of jealousy, they didn't always experiment with phallic objects but seeing Catra's grip tighten over another woman's cock still filled her with a possessive feeling. It took a strong willpower for Adora to not rip Catra away, a willpower she learned to master when wearing her collar. She had to wait, Catra always gave her what she wanted if she could wait long enough, be a good girl for Catra.

Catra's hand started to stroke Shera's cock with slow and precise pumping, the tip leaked out precum at the sensation. Shera's eyes started to roll back into her head, her hips were jerking forward but Catra kept them still with a simple tug of the leash. She brought Shera's head down to look her dead into the eyes as she increased her pumping. "You aren't allowed to come until I tell you." Shera's brows furrowed, her teeth were clenched as if she was fighting for control. Fighting to rip her cuffs and take Catra right there, or fighting her urge to come, Adora did not know.

Looking back, Catra nodded Adora forward, "Her face is still wet, won't you help her clean it?" It was Adora turn to step forward and grip onto Shera's collar. The plush leather was soft against her fingertips, the small studs cool to her touch in contrast to their heated bodies. Adora's eyes met Shera's, the other woman was breathing hard, sweat beading down and mixing with Catra's wetness on her flushed cheeks. Adora knew the feeling, her insides clenched at the view of total submission coming from the wild Shera in front of her. Adora opened her mouth, tongue protruding to stroke up and down Shera's cheeks. Tastings and cleaning up the mess Catra left behind. Adora's hot breath caused Shera to bristle, her body tensed as she turned her head to catch Adora in a heated kiss.

Their tongues danced and swirled around one another, huffing and moaning into each others mouths. Catra signaled approval by flexing her hand, making sure to twirl over the tip to catch more slick as she continued her motions. "Mmm, I can feel you're close. You're such a good girl. You're doing so well." Shera left Adora's face and grunted another guttural noise, the muscles in her stomach tensing. Catra continued, "Yes that's it. You're so good. My good girl." She lifted a hand to tweak Shera's exposed chest, "So strong, so powerful. You must want me bad, being this close."

Shera managed to huff a response, "…want…please…Catra…"

Catra reached up to pull Shera close to her and out of Adora's hands, "Will you be good for me?" The wet slapping sounds increased as Catra sped up her movements.

Another loud moan, "… _yes_ …Catra… _please_ …"

"That's my girl, come for me…"

Shera roared as her cock twitched in Catra's hand, finally given permission to release. Hot liquid spilled out the tip, staining the carpeting below and flowing over Catra's hand. The large woman pulled at her restraints and jutted her hips into Catra's grasp, desperately trying to ride out her high as long as possible. Adora could hear herself whimper, wanting to feel the high for herself, keeping Catra's attention for herself only.

Catra let go, admiring that the cock was softening, but still very erect, "Good to see that it has no refractory period." She paused to examine her hand, "More cum than expected, but that shouldn't change anything." She brought a finger to her mouth for a quick taste, "Mmm, tastes just like yours Adora." Adora visibly shuddered at the sight of Catra lapping at her soaked fingers, memories of the sinful things that mouth has done to taste Adora in the past. Catra cleaned her hand thoroughly, sticking her own fingers in her mouth to suck them. Adora felt another flood of heat strike her core, _God_ she needed to come.

Admiring her handiwork, Catra turned to Adora, "I supposed we can move on to the next task. A more, hands on, demonstration." Adora felt more slick grace her thighs, she knew what was coming next. "Adora. Go lay on the bed." She did as she was told, strutting over to the sweat soaked sheets to lay on her back. She heard the jingling as Catra undid Shera's cuffs, but there was a sudden _bang_ and a soft squeak left Catra's mouth. Adora immediately jumped up to see what was happening.

All Adora could see was a pair of slender tan legs sticking out of either side of Shera's back. The legs trembled, but were able to get ahold of Shera by curling around her supple ass. Adora quickly crossed over to them to rip Shera away, but she was stopped by Catra's hand sticking out over the large woman's shoulder, "Adora stop. She needs to learn." Adora opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by the stern look in Catra's eyes, her ears flicked in annoyance but her tail was swishing back in alarm. "It's blue, Adora. I was just caught off guard. I got this."

Shera was mumbling into Catra's neck, inhaling her scent deeply, "…want to…please…Catra… _good girl_ …" Adora had to gulp down her possessive growl, clenching her fists at her sides obediently.

Catra gasped as Shera rocked her hips forward, grinding along her center. "F-fuck you're so _hard_ \- aH - you want to please me?" Shera nodded her response and pressed a particularly hard thrust against Catra, sliding her girthy member up through Catra's slick heat, puffed tip grazing feverously grazing against the feline's clit. She grabbed Shera by the dangling leash and pulled her head back, "Then show me what you got," Catra challenged Shera. This elicited a moan and Shera ground quicker and with more force, her hips slapping Catra's open thighs as she dragged her length back and forth. Small spurts of liquid leaked from the tip, dripping between the two and coating Catra further with each stroke.

Adora watched from where she was standing, the sight simultaneously increasing her jealousy and lust at the same time. She could only imagine that she was in Shera's place, hot thick cock rubbing Catra in the most delicious way, shooting pleasure down to her core with each brush against the swollen clit. Adora couldn’t stand by and watch, she had to do _something_. She knew Catra couldn't see her from this angle, so Adora ventured a hand down to her wet folds. She found her own erected clit and started to rub circles, flicking and rubbing in time with Shera's thrusting. She let her mind wander to when she had pinned Catra against the wall in the recent past. Feeling her soft fur, those hard nipples, the clenching inner walls as she was penetrated.

Catra's whines got louder, "Yes, good girl - _Right there_ \- Oh fuck - Oh you're so good for me." As Catra's yowls increased, Adora heard herself moan in time. Fire was emitting from her finger tips, she rubbed quicker and harder to time herself correctly with Shera's messy thrusts. She saw that Catra's voice choked up and her legs lifted off of Shera and dangled in the air while she hit her peak. Shera's voice also grew, but Catra hushed her by aggressively pulling at the leash, "No. You disobeyed when you pinned me without permission. You do not get to come this time." Despite her current disheveled state, Catra managed to sound authoritative and dominant. Shera whined but held it the best she could, her head dipped down and her muscles flexed as she denied herself the pleasure. Catra rode out her climax, letting out moan after moan as she came down, more slick escaping and coating Shera's cock in the process.

Adora could feel herself build up and slip over the edge, her fingers curling up to flick her click with strong strokes. Adora tensed up but kept herself steady, as to not alert the other to what she was up to. When she was off her high, Adora moved forward to grip Shera's hands, they were held firm on Catra's hips, digging into the soft flesh and pulling it closer with each hip movement. Adora gripped and pulled Shera away, letting Catra slip onto the floor on shaky legs. She looked up, something gleaming in her eyes, "You are quite the fast learner. I'm not surprised." She gripped at both leashes and pulled the two Shera's to follow. Adora made sure to hold Shera's hands behind her back, not willing to risk another surprise.

When they got to the bed, Catra turned to the two large woman, "Adora. Back to your position." As Adora moved, she made sure to bump Shera's shoulder with her own and growl lowly in her ear, Catra continued, "Since this it is the first time we are teaching you about pleasing a woman, we figured you would have trouble controlling your…aggression…So we outfitted you with a pretty cock." Catra gestured to the throbbing member, "Until you master how to finger properly, the cock will do in the meantime." Catra moved forward to hold the heated flesh in her hand, "Though it is not a bad look on you…" Shera grunted and stepped closer to Catra, ducking her head down and keeping her hands to her sides, waiting.

Adora plopped down on her back and spread her legs as requested, open and ready. Catra pulled Shera down to position herself over Adora, she unsheathed her claws and ripped away at the remaining fabric. She must have nicked Shera a few times, because the larger woman tensed and moaned at the touch. Catra smiled and leaned up to whisper to Shera, "She's ready for you - ready to take you - show me what you've learned -" Shera growled and dove forward.

Adora audially gasped as she felt those powerful lips grace her pussy. Shera held Adora's legs open with bruising strength, but Adora could handle it. She was bigger and stronger than this other Shera after all, she could take anything. Adora whimpered and moaned as Shera found her clit, pressing hard with her tongue and closing her lips around it to suck. Fire was shooting through Adora as Shera relentlessly dove into her folds, wet smacking and slurping filling the space between them. She lowered her hand to grip Shera's wild mane, trying to hold onto something to keep her tethered.

Her eyes were screwed shut, but Adora could hear Catra murmuring praises to Shera. She could hear that sultry rasp in Catra's voice, "Oh yeah - so good - you're doing so well - fuck her good - " Adora could feel herself reaching euphoria. With each stroke, Adora came undone under the hot mouth of Shera, her climax coming closer and closer. Shera gripped harder, moving one of her hands up Adora's body to clench at her breast, teasing her sensitive nipple between two fingers. Adora was pushed over the edge, her back arched as she felt the tight coils release in her body. She shuddered and bucked against Shera's mouth, pleasure shooting in all directions over her.

Adora's back hit the bed as endorphins rushed over her body, Shera pulled away and looked to Catra. With a slight nod, Shera moved up and positioned herself at Adora's entrance. Adora could feel the pressure of the blunt tip of Shera's cock rubbing on her, it was hot and wet from the previous activities. Catra moved forward to Adora, lovingly caressing her face. They shared a moment in silence, Catra was looking at Adora with a question in her eyes, "You still ok?"

Adora returned a sweet smile and turned her head to leave a peck on Catra's hand, she nodded. Catra softly smiled and leaned back, flicking her eyes at Shera she gave a nod of approval. Shera's face contorted into a wicked grin and she plunged forward. The mixture of wetness between the two slicked up Adora's entrance enough for Shera to sink into her with one powerful stroke. Adora felt her inside stretch further than she had ever experienced before, the thick and meaty cock was hilted all the way inside. Adora was glad that she took Shera first, she was bigger and able to stretch better than Catra. Shera had not learned to move slower yet, so Adora was a good practice ground to teach Shera about proper pleasure.

Shera huffed into Adora's ear, she was trembling with pleasure above Adora, her cock was pulsating and twitching inside at every movement that Adora's wall made. Once settled, Shera began to move. She moved with quick and wide thrusts, just as Adora had instructed. The member inside was rubbing in all the right ways, it pulled out and plunged back inside in a rhythm that had Adora seeing stars. In. Out. In. Out. In - out - in - out - _in - out - in - out - in - outinoutinoutin._ Shera's pace quickly rose as she started to jackhammer into Adora.

Adora's eyes tightened and her body reacted to the overwhelming stimulation. The large cock was plunging into her pussy at a monstrous pace, stirring her insides into mush. Her heat and pleasure rose with each thrust, Adora's voice rising to higher volumes. She could barley hear Catra overtop of them, encouraging Shera, "That's it - she takes it so well - just like that. Oh yeah - you are so good - my good girls - doing so well - " Adora almost lost it when Catra's hand snuck down to twirl loose strands of her hair, tail rubbing gentle at her exposed thigh.

Amidst all the moans and breathing, Adora could hear Shera rasp, "…want…want to please Catra…good girl for _Catra_ …" Shera felt Adora clench down on her cock and her voice responded by increasing in volume. She moved her quick thrusts to slow in deep ones, gyrating her hips to hit _that spot_ with each plunge. Shera fisted the sheets of the bed, her head laid lolled next to Adora's as she miraculously continued her assault. Adora could feel her mouth gape open as she took each thrust, pussy pulsing and shooting pleasure into every fiber of her being.

Once Adora hit her wall, she screamed and tumbled down. Her insides clenched tight, caressing and massaging the thick cock inside of her. Shera responded by forcing herself deeper and harder, clearly wanting to come inside. Catra sensed it and ripped Shera backwards by her collar, "No! You must wait. You come last." Shera whimpered as she fought her release, cock twitching and pulsing inside as Adora came down, her cum covering and lubricating the throbbing member. Shera's grip in the sheets tightened, ripping and tearing at the seams. Catra chuckled and teasingly said, "Sorry, but your cum is for me only tonight. Hm. You were so good, I can't wait to get you inside." She nuzzled and stroked Shera's bulging red lined muscles, eliciting a shudder from the bigger woman. Catra looked to Adora, a question dawning her face. Adora responded with a goofy smile and trembling thumbs up, Catra is going to love this.

Catra motioned for Shera to pull out and get off the bed, the large woman groaned in protest at the loss of connection. Once she was out, Adora could feel her insides ache and pulsate, reminding her of the delectable stretch she just endured. Adora sat up and stood on shaky legs, using the headboard for support. Catra reached her hand out and stroked Adora's cheek, "Oh you did so well. I'm so proud of you, my good girls." Adora's eyes glazed over at the sensation, barely noticing that Catra was pulling the two large woman towards her, stroking and caressing their faces in a loving manner.

Adora's eyes raised to meet Shera's, the maroon color seemed much more dim than earlier, they were half lidded and blinking much more slowly. Catra flicked her tail to the side and dropped both her hands, "Shera. Get on the bed, facing up." Shera dropped her gaze to look at the small woman commanding her, and with a reminding tug of the collar, Shera slowly rested her enormous body on the bed. She tilted her head to rest at the top of the bed, slightly sitting up.

Catra hummed to herself and climbed up after her, kneeling between the amazon's legs. She appeared to be examining Shera's member again, hands ghosting over the large woman's thighs as her searing hot gaze scanned Shera's form. Catra raised herself up on her knees and pushed her pussy forward to glide over Shera's cock, Adora could hear the sticky wet sounds of the cum mixing together. Adora flexed her hands, she must be patient, she must be good.

Seeming satisfied after lubricating each other, Catra lifted and lined herself up. She gave a few gentle stroke on Shera for good measure, then started her decent. Adora could see Catra and Shera both tense up as the tip of the cock slipped in. Catra grimaced and started to bob herself gently up and down, each motion slowly taking in another inch. Shera's eyes were screwed shut, she huffed her breathing while fisting the sheets with white knuckles. Catra took a moment to reach forward and stroke Shera's hair, "Good girl, you're doing a good job. You're staying so still for me - So good."

As Catra sunk down another inch, Shera's eyes shot open. She looked at the sweaty form above her, taking in the view of Catra lightly bobbing and moaning. Letting out a low growl, Shera jerked her hips up and watched as Catra came to pieces. "Oh - oH _fuck_ \- ah!" Shera kept jerking her hips upward, quickening her pace at each moan that escaped Catra's lips. Catra continued to sink down until she was sheathing all of Shera inside of her.

As Shera's hips thrusted quicker, Catra's body mercilessly bounced on top, she gripped Shera's shoulders as to not get bucked off. Shera's snarled, her grip on the bed finally let go as she pawed at Catra's hips. She started to lift and slam Catra down, strangled noises escaping both of their throats. Shera's grip was starting to leave bruises, Catra yelped as if she was in pain. Catra suddenly grabbed the leash laying on the bed and yanked Shera's head forward, the thrusting started to subside but didn't stop. "Hands off!" Catra instructed, ferocity on her voice. Shera slammed her hands on the headboard above her, splintering the thick wood.

Catra turned her head to the side, "Adora! Get over here." Adora pounced forward, ready to obey, ready to do whatever Catra asked of her. Catra craned her head around and grabbed at one of Adora's large hands, she left a gentle kiss on Adora's plush lips. "Baby - oH ah -I want you to fuck me from behind - Ah -," Catra murmured into their connected lips. Adora shuddered at the thought, but pulled back to give Catra a serious look, making sure that she was certain. Catra responded by flashing one of her most charming smiles, "Be a good girl and grab the lube from the table.

Adora wasted no time and went to retrieve the lube, she jumped back onto the bed and rested her body overtop of Shera's spread legs and right behind Catra's ass. She poured some lube onto her fingers, smooshing them together and rubbing them around to make sure she was fully lubricated. Adora lowered her fingers to gently caress Catra, eliciting a moan from the feline and a encouraging tail flick. Catra leaned forward on Shera's cock and wrapped her tail around Adora's forearm, pulling her closer. Adora rubbed the lube at Catra's back entrance, making sure to fully soak it before lightly probing it with a single finger.

Adora was rewarded with more groans of approval, so she slipped her finger inside and waited for Catra's go ahead. Catra bobbed quicker on Shera, her tail pulling the finger deeper. "Oh fuck Adora - _more_ -" Catra mewled. Adora obliged and added her second finger into Catra, slowing working up to a thrusting motion. As Adora started to pump her fingers forward into Catra, Shera would jerk her hips upwards at separate intervals, ensuring that one of the two were plowing Catra as the other receded.

Catra continued to yowl as she started to fall forward, sandwiching herself in between the two large woman. Their paces quickened, Adora could start to feel the familiar burn in her muscled forearm but she kept up her relentless pace. Shera moaned and growled beneath Catra, her muscles were flexed hard at the strain of keeping herself still. She lifted her eyes to meet Adora's, gasping out the words, "Help…don’t want…to hurt…be good…" Adora was so immersed in the throws of pleasure, it took her a moment to realize what Shera meant. The other large woman's hands were trembling, she was about to lose control.

Adora slipped her fingers out of Catra, hearing an angry feline hiss, and pinned Shera's hands to the headboard. Catra almost stopped her thrusting altogether, "What in the _fuck_ do you think you are doing?!" She spun her head back to shoot a menacing glare at Adora, fangs fully exposed.

Adora flinched, but met Catra with an evenly heated stare, "Shera is going to lose control, I have to hold her so she doesn't hurt you." Adora could feel Shera push against her might, but Adora's strength outclassed the older version of herself, and she was easily held down.

Catra continued to glare at Adora, "Well then get your dick and use that."

Adora's glare was replaced with confusion. "w-wha-"

Catra annunciated each word, "Get. Your. Dick. And. Buttfuck. Me. Come _on_ Adora, I was almost there. Hurry up and put it on!" Adora was caught off guard by Catra's request. They had experimented with using different phallic objects, but they had not used them in this way before.

Adora let go of Shera and made sure she was still able to grip the headboard while Adora flashed her sword into existence. She focused her mind and transformed it into a familiar shape, though she tried to adjust it to be smaller, closer to what Catra was used too. Catra was starting to growl low in her throat to signal Adora to speed up, so Adora quickly fastened her newly formed cock and rubbed the lube over it. Once satisfied with the slickness, Adora lined herself up again and started to plunge forward and enveloped her new appendage into Catra's heated backside.

Catra loudly mewled at the sensation and continued her relentless hip jerking on Shera. Adora resumed her position and leaned over Catra to hold Shera down, muscles flexing as she pushed hard against the straining muscular woman. Once they were all satisfied with their positions, the gyrations continued to pick up speed once more. Adora thrusted her hips forward with a powerful force as Shera receded her cock back, returning to their rhythm of give and take, both simultaneously giving and taking Catra.

The feeling was pure bliss, Catra's tight ass was squeezing and milking Adora, shooting pleasurable sensations down the piece of tech and straight to her swollen clit. Each thrust was met with a rippling movement, clenching the most sensitive parts of the cock. As Catra got closer to her peak, her hips started to move more sporadically and out of sync, causing Adora and Shera to get out of sync as well. Pretty soon they were wildly thrusting into the smaller woman, pushing her between the two, fully claiming her two sensitive holes. The pleasure sensations increased as Catra tightened herself around Adora, thundering moans escaping their lips.

Catra must have been close, because her lips started to hiss out words to encourage the two Shera's to fully and completely let loose their power, "Oh fuck yeah - oH _fuck_ \- yeS - it's so good - your both so good - " She whimpered, her voice coming out just above a whisper, "fuck me - my good girls - you're so good - my best girls - _fuck me_ -" Adora and Shera both groaned at the praise, increasing their relentless pace to push Catra over the edge.

Catra managed to curl her fingers into both of the large woman's collars, she pulled them close to her, sandwiching herself in between two of the most powerful creatures in the known universe. "Come with me - Ah aH - you both deserve it - oh oh aH - being such good girls for me - _come with me_." The last bit of words were enough to send Adora tumbling over her edge. She could feel the pressure and heat that was building inside of her release, washing her entire body in golden flames, her vision turning white hot.

As Adora reached her orgasm, she plunged herself forward as hard and as deep as she could, hips trembling and shaking as she came. She could feel Shera do the same, both of them burying themselves so deep that Adora could feel the solid form of Shera's cock from the other side of Catra's inner walls. She could feel the tremendous heat and gushing sensation as Shera released her cum into Catra's pussy.

All three of the roared together, clenching and jerking as Adora and Shera _finally_ came with Catra. When the tremors were over, Adora collapse on top of Catra, shimmering down into her normal Adora form. Adora pulled out of Catra with a wet pop, the feline laying with a dumbstruck smile gracing her lips. Adora moved off of Catra and watched as Shera gently pulled Catra off of her softening cock, laying her limp body on the bed. Shera looked like the tension in her body was released from the intense session, vines still glowing and twirling around her form. The wild and crazed eyes seemed to have more sanity in them.

Shera looked at Catra, a questioning look in her eyes, "Catra…pleased?"

Catra let a soft moaning sigh leave her mouth, "Yes, Catra is _very_ pleased."

At that, Shera smiled. It was not the intense and sociopathic smile Adora knew, but it still seemed to have a hint of dark tones to it. "Simulation complete." Adora watched as Shera's menacing stare vanished and her form fizzle out into a flash of computer code.

Adora, lungs still heaving, motioned to get up. She was stopped by Catra's fluffed out tail curling around her wrist, "Where do you think you're going?" a soft golden eye peaked out to look at Adora.

Adora sat back down, lifting her hand to run her fingers through Catra's velvety fur, "I'm getting up to examine the feedback log. I want to see what the program recorded and-"

"Shhhhhhush." Catra placed her claw over Adora's lips, "Cuddles now, log later." Catra took initiative to pull Adora down, removing the large collar from around her neck. They laid there on the plush covers, naked bodies curling into one another. Adora chuckled and continued to rub her hand on Catra, moving long strokes along her back.

"Mmmmm, nice. We definitely have to do that again." Catra purred into Adora's neck, nuzzling her ticklish face into the base of Adora's throat.

Adora laid back and hummed, letting the endorphins run through her body, "Yes, yes we do." Adora moved to place a gentle kiss, "I love you Catra."

"Mmm love you too," Catra murmured as she drifted off to sleep. Adora put her chin on Catra's head, gently trailing her fingers down the toned back. She closed her eyes and let herself succumb to the sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always looking for feedback! Please let me know your thoughts so I can improve my writing.


End file.
